For A Moment
by Damon4ever
Summary: This is a story about the Delena dance scene with their thoughts.


Hey everybody, this is my first time ever to write a fanfic, and even the first time I wrote a story in English, So I'm sorry if my grammar and stuff sucks.

I really wanted to write down the dance scene with Damon and Elena, so here's my first safe attempt to a short story (as the storyline was allready known, and I only had to add their thoughts).

I'd love to know what you guys think about it.

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing related to Vampire Diaries, not even those gorgeous eyes of Damon even though I could drown in them.**

For a moment

I looked downstairs, but I couldn't see him anywhere. Caroline was standing next to me, so I asked her. "Do you see Stefan down there?" "Nope, only boring fill-in escort", she replied.

That's right I haven't seen Matt around. "What happened to Matt?" Caroline sighed. "They wouldn't let him out of work, but what happened with Stefan?" and there it was again, that knot in my stomach, that grew tighter and tighter. "I don't know, he just disappeared somewhere, I don't know." I said worried and I sighed. Something is wrong, I have to do something… find Stefan; let him know that I'll support him in dealing with his thirst.

I looked at Caroline. "What am I doing, I never should have gone through with this" Caroline looked confused "What do you mean?" As she didn't know what I was troubled with, I decided to wrap the story in a different coating, not entirely lying. "I need to find Stefan, this isn't me… I'm not this person anymore." I started to walk away, but Caroline stopped me. "Eh… no no no wait!" I turned around and looked at her to hear what she wanted to say. "No, you had your chance to drop out. And believe me, I was all for it, because there is no way that I can beat you" okay now I felt a bit awkward, was my participation in this pageant really bothering Caroline? How come I didn't notice?

"Elena, you're doing this because it was important to your mom." She was right. It was my mother who wanted me to participate. It was my legacy. "Miss Caroline Forbes and her escort mister Jeffrey Lockwood-Hamilton", the host announced, and Caroline went downstairs to meet her lovely fill-in escort.

Okay so even though I went through with this, I still needed Stefan to escort me, and there wasn't a sign of him anywhere. "Elena you're next", Misses Lockwood said. I heard them call my name. A bit troubled, I walked down the stairs. I slightly paused midway when I saw that the only escort still standing down stairs, was the escort of Amber, who had mysteriously disappeared. Perhaps the stage fright had gotten to her and she decided not to show up."

But then mister Salvatore appeared in front of me and once again I slowed down. Because it wasn't the Salvatore brother I expected… it was Damon.

O boy, what is he up to this time? But then he gave me this look, and for a moment I could swear that he was worried about me. No… that he actually cared about me. For a moment I held my breath. For a moment my heart skipped a beat.

Suddenly I remembered that it wasn't the Salvatore brother I belonged to that was standing there and my worries about Stefan came back to the surface. "Where is Stefan," I whispered when I reached the bottom of the stairs. "I don't know" Damon said and he took my hand to escort me to the ceremony outside.

We walked past Jenna and mister Salzmann, and I could feel their eyes in my back. I didn't know how to act so I was glad that we were last in line and didn't need to walk that far. We took a bow to each other what made another opportunity to talk to him unnoticed, as talking wasn't allowed during the ceremony. "What are we going to do?" I asked him. "Right now, we just have to get through this", meaning the dance. At that moment I realized I was nervous, my heart was pounding and my palms were sweating. I reassured myself that it was because of Stefan and him gone missing, but this little voice in the back of my head wasn't fooled and was saying that it was because I was about to dance with Damon Salvatore and that scared me and fascinated me at the same time.

* * *

It was almost Elena's turn to descend and no sign of Stefan. Did he upset her? In the background of my thoughts I heard the host calling Caroline's name and the people around me were clapping, but I was too occupied thinking where Stefan might be and what could have happened, to notice anything of this happening. He couldn't let Elena down now, could he? When I heard Elena's name I snapped back to reality and I saw her coming down the stairs in a dress that flattered her body and took my breath away, but with a doubtful worried face that could break my heart, if I had one.

In a heartbeat I decided to stand in for Stefan as I painfully realized, that the closest I would ever get to Elena, would be as a substitute for my little brother. But when I saw her noticing me and slowing down I couldn't help myself fantasizing that I was hers and she was mine even if it was just for a moment.

Once again reality knocked his way through, when Elena asked me about Stefan. I told her I didn't now where he was and took her soft and warm hand as I accompanied her to the courtyard.

All the way through, the only thing on my mind was her hand in mine, and how it felt so natural. I noticed how she felt a bit uneasy as we passed her aunt and Alaric. Luckily for her we reached our spot soon.

When we bowed towards each other, she asked "What are we going to do?" I know she was talking about Stefan, but first things first. "Right now, we just have to get through this" I said and I took my starting position as she took hers, struggling at first and suddenly determined.

I could feel the tension surge as we placed our right hands against each other without touching and started to move around. It was so intense and it was for a part due to the intimacy of not touching each other while wanting to. We took our places again relieving the tension a bit. Then we had to put our left hands up and turn the other way around. I couldn't help smiling, because I could see that Elena was almost looking forward to feel the tension again. God, she looked so beautiful!

When we moved around with both our hands in the air, my hands felt like magnets that were drawn to hers. The need to touch her was so strong and the way she looked at me made it even worse, or more delightful depending on how you look at it. We kept gazing into each others eyes and it felt like I was drowning.

Finally I got to take her in my arms and sway her around and it was as if the world had stopped turning and we were the only two people alive. I could have stayed dancing for eternity and not notice anything but her silken soft lips like rose petals and beautiful brown eyes that were piercing through my soul. I realized that what I felt for this girl, wasn't just some kind of fling… it was true love, and the same realization was written all over her face. For a moment, I was utterly happy.

* * *

We started to dance with our hands against each other but without touching. In some way I was glad we didn't touch, because my palms were so sweaty that they would have slipped away. But then there was this feeling, this urge to touch his hands. He looked at me like I was the most beautiful thing on earth, like I was his, and I didn't mind. I even enjoyed it. He himself looked so irresistibly perfect that I couldn't keep my eyes off him. I couldn't help myself notice his perfectly formed lips as I looked down now and then.

When he took me in his arms, all the tension that had built up exploded into fireworks.

It was passionate with a touch of tenderness. His touch made me feel…complete. My heart rate kept on accelerating like there was no limit. I smiled as it dawned upon me that this could be true love. When it was over I felt something pulling me to him as I didn't want to leave his arms. I wanted nothing but to kiss him, but it was impossible. I stepped back. I wasn't his nor would I ever be. Would I? For a moment, I was.


End file.
